


Damage Control

by NeoVenus22



Series: Hard Rock Life [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Leap for Prompts 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stargate Atlantis band AU, following the adventures of the band Lantean.  'Lantean Lesbians?  The truth behind Teyla and Elizabeth!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

Elizabeth woke up one morning to find Rodney hovering in her hotel room, worrying a magazine into a tube. "Rodney?"

"Look, it's not a big deal if you _are_ or anything, but you know, it would've been nice if you'd mentioned it, maybe, you or Teyla, Zelenka's freaking out, and he said he thinks he can spin it, but he needs to know the truth, and how could you not tell us something like this, Liz?"

"Rodney, it's seven-thirty. I'd like some coffee or some context, please. Both would be best."

"It's already brewing," he sniffed, tilting his head at the complimentary coffeemaker.

"Then you mind telling me what's going on?"

Rodney shuffled hesitantly toward the bed, reaching out of his way to hand her the offending magazine, rather than step any closer. Elizabeth unrolled the rag, this week's Us Weekly, displaying a very... cozy-looking picture of her and Teyla from last week's People's Choice Awards, displaying the headline, 'Lantean Lesbians? The truth behind Teyla and Elizabeth!'

"Is it true?" asked Rodney, but before Elizabeth could answer, the door swung open and Teyla entered.

"Leave, Rodney."

"I... yeah, okay." Rodney looked back and forth between them just once, and obeyed.

"Should we tell them the truth?" asked Teyla of the magazine. Seven-thirty, and she was already up, dressed, and in damage control mode. Elizabeth was torn between awe and admiration.

"This picture isn't a lot to go on. We didn't even sleep together that night."

Teyla smiled. "No."

"I don't know. We agreed this wasn't particularly serious. And that we wouldn't let it affect the band."

"Do you think it's a concern?" asked Teyla.

Elizabeth shrugged and tucked the blanket around her knees. "I don't know. Judging from Rodney's reaction, I don't think they're quite ready to know. He was acting like I was diseased or something."

"I do not believe it is what you think it is. Rodney does not respond well to change, true, but he is not terribly narrow-minded. Besides, if I know Rodney, he is probably hurt we did not tell him in the first place."

Which was probably true. Elizabeth thought seriously about her bandmates, and knew that their only concerns about Elizabeth and Teyla hooking up would be wondering how it affected the band as a whole. The same concerns Teyla and herself had.

"Ronon probably suspects," she said thoughtfully. "Ronon's perceptive like that."

"John will not appreciate any attention being taken away from him and his own exploits."

Elizabeth giggled. "Unless they've got pictures of us kissing—"

"They do not."

"—then I think we're safe. I'll talk to Zelenka. Maybe next week we can fuel a rumor about John and Ronon."

"You know," mused Teyla, "someone is undoubtedly going to get a picture of us leaving this hotel room together."

"Oh really," said Elizabeth, grinning. "Are you suggesting we give them something to talk about?"

"The idea has crossed my mind."

"And mine," said Teyla. "I'll lock the door."


End file.
